


Seeing is Believing

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for two weeks of Snarry100 prompts - 'Family Feud' and 'Proof.' Could be viewed as a sequel to my last drabble, Love and Duty.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for two weeks of Snarry100 prompts - 'Family Feud' and 'Proof.' Could be viewed as a sequel to my last drabble, Love and Duty.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Telling the family went more smoothly than Harry had expected, and had far exceeded Severus’ expectations—he had feared that the news would cause at the very least an argument if not a full-blown family feud, with Ginny having been attached for so long. But the Weasleys, although surprised, had graciously accepted their relationship and welcomed Severus into the family.

“I just want my children to be happy,” Mrs Weasley told Severus as they both watched Harry across the room with George, his face alight with laughter. “And Harry is happier than I’ve ever seen him. That’s all that matters.”

~~~

A week later they found themselves face to face with none other than Rita Skeeter, yet again pressing Harry about whether he was still single. Harry exchanged a glance with Severus, along with quick tilt of his mouth and a slightly raised eyebrow. Severus understood.

“Actually I _am_ seeing someone.”

“Really?” Rita’s eyes positively lit up. “Who?”

“Severus.”

Rita laughed shrilly. “Oh Harry, you’ll have to do better than that.”

Harry smiled slowly. “You want proof?” 

When he abruptly pulled Severus into a passionate kiss, Rita immediately shrieked for a photo but no flash came. Her photographer had promptly fainted.

~~~

With no photograph, the story was widely dismissed as another far-fetched creation of Rita’s, conjured up to sell more papers, despite her vehement protestations to the contrary.

Of course it was a source of great amusement to the students at Hogwarts, who didn’t believe a word of it either. On several occasions, Severus overheard proclamations of, “As if!” or, “The giant squid would have been more believable!”

So, upon his next visit, Harry smiled politely at everyone who commented on it and then proceeded to kiss Severus senseless in the middle of the Great Hall. It certainly erased all doubt.


End file.
